This thing between me and you
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dean keeps getting distracted and Sam wants to know why. What will happen when Sam finds out it's because Dean is looking at him


"What is with you today?" Sam asked as they got back into the motel room, both dripping with mud and possibly weeks old blood.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dean mumbled, attempting to pull his shirt off and not make a huge mess.

"Sure you don't," Sam groaned as he slipped his own shirt off, if you could call it that anymore. During the climb into the cave, it got torn up to near shreads. "We just got bitch slapped by a Windego because you were so focused on what we were doing"

"I said I was sorry, how many times do you want me to say it"

"None, I just want to know what you had your attention focused on rather than the being that could have killed us"

Dean just shook his head making Sam groan and stalk into the bathroom. Looking at the door and then to the floor where the tattered shirt was he hefted a sigh. When he heard the water running, he ran his hand through his hair.

"You and that damn torn shirt" Dean whispered to the room.

After Dean had taken his own shower and they were in their beds for the night, Dean was awake long after Sam's soft snores filled the room. He never was on to focus hard on gender, if there was a pretty face and a willing body, he would take it. He can't remember the last time he found a willing someone to take to bed however. When all he could think about was Sam, it made things hard or not hard where it mattered.

If he tried to get a girl as soon as he laid his hands on her soft curves his arousal would fly out the window. So for a while he went to bed with guys, until he started comparing them to his little brother and then that was it. His hand worked since he could picture what ever he wanted, or if he was feeling brave do it in bed with Sam sleeping a few feet away. Letting out a sigh he turned his head to where Sam was sleeping and watched him until he fell into his own dreams.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dean it's time to get up" Sam called, slapping Dean on the thigh.

"Why?" The older Winchester mumbled.

"Because Bobby called this morning and has a job for us and it's almost check out time" Sam said, slipping his laptop into its case.

"Bitch" He mumbled, since there wasn't more he really could say.

"Jerk"

Sitting up and moving his legs over the side of the bed, Dean froze as Sam bent down to push a few things into his duffle bag. The denim of his pants was stretched tight over the swell of Sam's ass and Dean found him self licking his lips.

"Dean" Sam said loudly, making him jump and his heart take off.

"What?"

"Are you going to sit there and zone out all day or get up and get ready to leave?" He asked, standing strait, looking over at Dean.

"Yea, yea I'm getting up" Dean said and couldn't help but want to laugh at the extra implications of that sentence.

Being behind the wheel of his baby helped keep his mind and eyes off of Sam for at least a little while. The questions however started back up when he couldn't keep his mind totally off of Sam and more than once started drifting.

"Dean seriously, what is going on, I have never seen you this out of it" Sam said, his tone heavily laced with worry.

"Nothing, just let it go Sammy"

"No something is up with you and I'm sick of you just pushing me away, I'm worried about you Dean"

"Well don't be alright, it's nothing that I can't deal with so drop it"

"No, I won't just drop it since it's obviously something big if you're getting so distracted that you might hurt the Impala"

"Drop it anyways" Dean said, reaching and turning up the radio to an almost painful level.

He saw Sam open and close his mouth a few times before settling back in the seat, his jaw ticking a little.

Thankfully Sam did let it go for a while until Dean got distracted taking out the monster Bobby had sent them after. It wasn't entirely his fault either, it was the fact it had knocked Sam and his white shirt in the water. Getting back to the motel room Sam was fuming and Dean just wanted to escape.

"You are going to tell me now what is going on with you" Sam said somewhat efficiently trapping Dean against a wall.

"Why, it's nothing"

"Bull shit," Sam said poking Dean in the chest. "If I would have been just a few seconds later I would be having this argument with your corpse"

Dean flinched a little and shook his head. "It's nothing"

"Once again, that is bull shit and I'm sick of you lying to me, now what is going on that you can't tell me Dean?"

"Because I don't want you to leave ok?"

Sam's face took on a look of deep confusion. "What?"

"Just let it go Sam ok?"

"No, why would I leave?"

"It's wrong and messed up and just let it go, please?" Dean asked, his voice sounding almost desperate.

"What are you talking about?"

Dean let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "I like you Sam and I don't mean like a brother or a friend I mean like someone I would date. Since I realized it, I've been trying to keep it down but seeing you in torn shirts or wet ones, it gets really distracting"

Sam was silent and if not for the sounds of him breathing, Dean would have been sure he had left.

"So now you know and I won't blame you if you decide that you want to leave, I'll even help you get a car if you want" Dean said, opening his now very tear rimmed eyes.

"Dean" Sam said softly, opening and closing his mouth.

"Hell right now you could even deck me, I won't hit back I promise"

Sam just shook his head a little and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Say something at least?"

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few more times and pulled Dean into a hug making the older male jump.

"Sammy what are you doing?"

"I believe it's called a hug" Sam said softly.

"I know that," Dean huffed, his hands wrapping slightly around Sam's waist. "I mean why are you giving me one?"

"Do you really think that after all we've ever been through that I would just leave because you happen to have a crush on me?"

"Aren't you?"

"No," Sam said pulling back from Dean, but not far. "I hate to tell you I don't feel the same, but I'm not just going to leave you alone"

Now it was Dean's turn to open and close his mouth a few times and wipe at the tears that slipped down his cheeks. He knew that Sam wouldn't feel the same, but if felt better hearing that Sam wouldn't just leave him.

"Thanks," Dean said quietly. "I'll try to stay as far away from you as possible, I"

"No" Dean jumped a bit when Sam cut him off.

"What?"

"I'm fine with you liking me, that doesn't mean 'hey I'm fine but don't ever touch or look at me again' it means I want things to be just like they are now"

"Yea?"

"Yes, now come on it's time for bed, we've got a long drive to Maine in the morning" Sam said, heading over to his bags and grabbing his pajama's and disappearing into the bathroom.

Dean changed quickly and laid down in bed as Sam came out, fully changed and tossed his stuff in his bag.

"You could always still change around me, I wouldn't mind" Dean said in a joking tone, trying to see what boundaries he could or could not push.

Sam just rolled his eyes, smiling and tossed one of the couch pillows at Dean, smacking him in the face. "Go to bed"

"Night Sammy and thanks"

"Night Dean"

It took a while for Dean to fall asleep that night, but when he did there was a hint of a smile on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Son'ofa bitch" Dean cursed as he threw the shovel he was just using into the trunk of the impala.

"Seconded on so many levels" Sam said, closing the trunk and sitting on it.

Dean groaned and hopped up next to him, Sam leaning his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I have serious doubts about this life at times, you know that?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of Sam's neck, fingers playing in the slightly sweaty hair there.

Resting his head against the top of Sam's, Dean let his mind wander over the past two months.

When he woke up after confessing to Sam what he was feeling, he felt his heart break when the other male wasn't in the room. Only about five minutes later however Sam showed up with coffee, breakfast and a smile. For a few weeks Dean was still afraid that he was going to wake up and be alone, it didn't happen though. Sam was even going extra miles to show Dean he meant what he said about being ok with it.

It wasn't big things, but he would let Dean lean on him when they would watch tv, change in the same room, things like that; even would point out guys that kinda looked like him at bars, giving Dean options. And Dean was grateful but at the same time felt like he was falling more for Sam.

"Well are we ready to find a stupid motel room and just crash until next week?" Dean asked and Sam nodded lightly.

"That sounds great, if I can find the ability to move"

Dean laughed and made a split second decision to kiss the top of Sam's head. The younger Winchester let out a small chuckle and stood up.

"Come on, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can sleep"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why does it look so full?" Dean asked, surveying the parking lot of the first motel they saw.

"Because it probably almost is, look at the sign" Sam said, pointing at a banner that read '34 annual pumpkin festival'

"Well we can hope they have a room, go ask" Dean said, pulling into a parking spot.

"You go ask"

"I drove, you go ask"

"Why don't we both go, that way it's even"

"Fine" He said, putting the car in park and shutting the engine off.

Both males got out and went into the main office, where a older woman was watching some trashy tv.

"Can we get a room for the night? Two queens?"

"Sorry, all I have left is two king rooms"

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well thanks but"

"We'll take one of them" Sam interrupted, handing the lady one of their credit cards.

"Ok, I'll be right back" She said, heading into the room behind the office.

"We could find another motel you know" Dean said, looking at Sam.

"We are both tired beyond all belief and I don't know about you, but I'm sore as hell too"

"But sharing a bed? That's"

"Just fine with me" Sam said, in a finalizing voice.

"Sammy, why are you so amazing?"

Before Sam could answer or make even a smart ass remark, the woman was back.

"Here you go Mr. Sage, I hope you two enjoy your room for the night, room 14" She said, handing over the key as Sam signed the receipt.

"Thank you" He said, grabbing the key.

Heading out, they got in the Impala and drove to where the room was. Grabbing their duffle bags and gun bag, they got into the room and dropped the bags on the floor.

"Do you want first or second shower?" Dean asked, pulling his boots off.

"I don't care" Sam said, pulling his shoes off as well.

"Why don't we just share one and call it even" Dean winked, making Sam roll his eyes.

"Go take your shower you perv" Sam yawned, slipping his socks off.

Dean laughed and headed into the bathroom, closing the door and stripping. Taking a relatively quick shower, he stepped out and realized he didn't have his pajama's. Grabbing one of the towels, he dried him self mostly off and wrapped the thing around his waist. A blast of steam followed his out of the room as he went in search of his bag.

"Nice towel, that what you're wearing to bed?" Sam said, looking up from the book he was leafing through.

"Haha funny, just forgot my clothes"

"Sure sure, you just wanted me to see you almost naked" Sam said, putting his book mark in place and setting it on the table beside his side of the bed.

"How are you so ok with what I feel, really?"

"I just am, would you rather I wasn't?"

"No, it's just odd I guess, I think somewhere I'm still expecting you to wake up one day and look at me and call me a sick freak"

"Well it's not going to happen, so get over it" Standing up, he picked out a pair of boxers, pants and a tank top and headed into the bathroom.

Dean got dressed in just a pair of sweat pants and boxers, he really didn't like shirts and night, and laid on the large bed. It didn't take long for Sam to shower and come back out, his hair still damp.

"Can we just sleep till next week?" Sam asked, pulling the blanket and sheet back and flopping face first on the bed.

"Sounds good to me" Dean laughed and laid on his back under the sheet.

Dean laid there shifting ever few minutes trying not to get to close to Sam or bump him at all. After about twenty minutes, Sam let out a groan and wrapped his arm around Dean, pulling him close. Resting his head on Dean's shoulder, his arm still around his waist, Sam let out a contented sigh.

"Sammy, what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable, something you seem to be having issues with so I'm taking your ability to move away"

"Well when I wake up pressed against you and hard, you don't get to freak out on me" Dean said, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Yea, yea" Sam said.

Dean smiled down at the top of Sam's head and let his eyes slip shut.

For the first time in a while, he slept with out any problems.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sammy?" Dean asked quietly as they sat together on the couch.

"Yea?" Sam looked over at him.

"Can I uh, never mind" He said, looking back at the tv.

When they had woken up the next morning after sharing a bed, Sam was still wrapped around him and Dean was happy. Now there was something else plaguing his mind and as fine as Sam was about being close to him, this was something different. He wanted a kiss, just one, just to see what Sam felt like.

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked, turning towards him, his arm resting over the back of the couch.

"Nothin"

"Uh huh and last time you told me something was nothing" Sam let the rest of that float in the air.

"Ok, ok but just drop it ok"

"De"

"You are such a pain you know that right?" Dean said, giving him a look.

"Yea, I know that so what aren't you telling me?"

"Not something I'm not telling you"

"Huh?" Sam asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You have been amazing through all of this and I don't want that to change, well I do but for the better not worse and what I want to ask might push you away"

"Dean what are you"

"Can I kiss you Sammy?"

Sam's mouth hung open for a few seconds as a red heat fell across his and Deans cheeks.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I just want to so much and I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again"

"No, no it's ok," Sam said, licking his suddenly dry lips. "It was just kind of a sudden request"

"Yea, I know"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"You asked a question and I'm answering it" Sam smiled gently.

"Really?"

"Really, not get over here before I change my mind"

Dean smiled nervously and scooted close to the younger male, their thighs pressed together. Wrapping one of his hands around the side of Sam's neck he rested the other around his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled and took the initiative, leaning in and brushing his lips against Dean's. The elder Winchester gasped slightly at the small shocks he was feeling in the kiss. Pulling Sam slightly closer, the tip of his tongue flicked against Sam's closed lips. For a few seconds he was worried that Sam was going to pull away, that he had overstepped. Until Sam's lips opened under his and the kiss went to a whole new level.

The kiss was hot and mind numbingly good, leaving Dean panting when they pulled apart for some much needed air.

"Wow, thanks for letting me" Dean started but was cut off as Sam pressed their lips back together.

Dean's mouth opened for Sam's eager and probing tongue, trying to keep his wits for the next time they pulled apart. It was a bit easier said than done, but he managed to pull back to put some more space between them.

"What was that and don't say a kiss, because I don't mean it like that"

"I don't know, I liked it"

"Sammy don't do this to me" Dean said, in a bit of a whining voice.

"Don't do what?" Sam asked, his thumb making circles on Dean's knee.

"I don't think my feelings are ever going to go away and you're telling me you liked kissing me, I mean"

"Dean" Sam said softly.

"What?"

"I've been thinking and I don't think I mind the thought of trying some kind of relationship"

"Sammy?" Dean said, confusion and hope all over his face.

"You want it and I want you to be happy and I really don't mind the kissing and I do love you as a brother and it's not like we aren't practically going out aready"

"Huh?"

"Dean when was the last time that we got a room with two beds?"

"Not since that first night"

"Exactly"

"But Sam"

"Hush," Dean made a small face but did. "Our whole life's we've been in each others pockets, I know everything about you and you know everything about me so we don't have to go through that awkward step"

Dean chuckled a little, running his hand over the side of Sam's neck.

"And your kisses are just on the right side of amazing"

"If you want into my pants you don't have to flatter me"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"So I think we should go for it" Sam said, pressing his lips back to Deans.

And Dean really couldn't find any reason to say no.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dean please" Sam panted as Dean's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Nah I like seeing you like this" Dean purred sucking at the hickey that was already on Sam's hip bone.

"De please, I need you in me"

"Anything for you baby boy" Dean smiled and slipped his fingers out.

For the first month after Dean and Sam's first kiss they took things slow, Dean always letting Sam set when they kissed. Until Sam started not kissing him, yet telling Dean that he still did want to kiss him. The elder didn't get it for about a day then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he started kissing Sam when ever he wanted.

Sexual things took a little while longer, not for Sam's benefit but for the fact that Dean didn't want to hurt Sam. That didn't last long since one day Sam tied Dean down and impaled himself on Dean's hard cock and rode him until they both came. After that both would initiate things.

"You sure you want this Sammy" Dean smirked rubbing the head of his cock against Sam.

"Fuck, please Dean"

Licking his lips, he slipped all the way into Sam, moaning at the tight heat that surrounded him.

"Yea baby boy, you like that?"

"Yea Dean, yea" Sam moaned as Dean started moving.

Dean's thrusts were fast and easy as he leaned down and kissed Sam soundly as his hand molded around his cock. Their moans just grew and grew as their orgasms approached.

"Dean can I come for you baby?" Sam panted.

"Yes, god yes" Dean shivered deeply.

With a loud moan he came between them, Dean following shortly after with a moan of his own. Kissing Sam again, Dean pulled out and went to get them a small towel to clean up with.

When they were fully clean and in just their boxers, Dean's head lying on Sam's chest, Sam let out a small sigh.

"What?"

Sam tilted Dean's head up and kissed him. "I love you"

The shorter male jump a little and a smile flitted across his face. "I love you too Sammy"

Smiling again, Sam brought their lips back together. To think that this moment started with Sam just being a good brother.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well thank you Gabriel for poking this little (big) story into my brain.

It started with just the thought about if one of them loved the other, would they treat them different or would they go with it. And this was born

I hope you like it.


End file.
